Estupidez Avanzada
by Koala-chwan
Summary: Siempre me he considerado algo estúpida o mejor dicho inocente que para muchos va significando lo mismo, pero últimamente he aprendido a no jugar juegos raros, con mi prima rara, y a no acceder a peticiones de chicas raras. Estoy rodeada de rareza y no se como lo puedo evitar.
1. Chapter 1

Mai hime no me pertenece ni nada de nada lo único que me pertenece es esta copa de vino que ando tomando, jeah! salud y provecho con mis locuras~3

Juegos de Estupidez avanzada

Maldigo el estúpido momento en el que acepte este estúpido juego! Maldita seas araña de mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Grrr! Maldición!- si ya se ya se dirán que decir tantas palabras lindas no es algo muy alentador de parte de una "señorita" como yo… pero que puedo hacer no puedo evitar soltarlas, es mi única forma de desahogarme, eso o cometer un asesinato… lo cual creo que no le convendría a nadie... Bien basta de incoherencias, deben de estar preguntándose a que se debe tanta estupidez de que yo ande maldiciendo y echado mierda? Bueno todo esto tiene una explicación el cual es PRUEBA_DE_VALENTIA_SEGUN_YUUKI_NAO aja...

Como lo oyeron (leyeron), se preguntaran de que va este juego y quien es este tal Yuuki Nao? Vale os lo diré en simples palabras es una mierda y la mierda que lo invento es mi prima, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de torturas, mejor dicho la que me tortura. Yuuki es mi prima de parte de padre tiene diferente apellido, lleva el apellido de su madre antes que el nuestro. Por eso casi nadie sospecharía que somos parientes, siclaro no es que los ojos verdes sean delatores o el carácter antisocial con los que no seas nuestros amigos nos delaten… bien, si es notable! al demonio lo que en verdad os quiero explicar es esto, ayer por la tarde mientras salíamos de nuestro club de natación (si ambas) mi prima se sentía aburrida de tan monotona semana el cual no había tenido nada de emociones, si como si yo no fuese acosada por un calenton Takeda y una Mai que quiere ser mi amiga a toda costa.. en fin a mi querida(estúpida) prima se le ocurrió jugar un juego, el cual a mi ni me interesaba, pero viendo que comenzaba a tocar un fibra sensible mía(oh si ella sabe cómo hacerme enojar) llamándome cobarde y todo lo demás , logro convencerme, yo acepte e inocentemente le pregunte de que se trataba, ella con su carita angelical(el cual no le va) dijo que soooolo sería un juego de valentía, osea uno en el que alguien tendría que hacer algo arriesgado que dijera la otra.

Por ahí todo bien, me pareció un tanto interesante, yo entendía bien de que se trataba ese juego y le dije que estaba bien (Estúpida yo) caí inocentemente.

Me dijo que yo dijera primero el reto de valor que tenía que cumplir ella, yo viéndolo de una forma de humor y no creyendo que s atrevería a hacerlo le dije que si ella lograba sacarle una foto desnuda a la directora Miss María yo haría cualquier reto que me pidiese(doblemente estúpida) ella solo si rio, y yo mas de ella pues pensé que se acobardaría, al final todo quedaría olvidado y yo podría jactarme de que ella era una cobarde, pero para mi sorpresa(una muy desagradable) al día siguiente, cuando bajaba a desayunar, me la encontré en mi cocina tomando café, y sonriendo como una vieja zorra, no le di tanta importancia ya estaba acostumbrada a que entre a mi apartamento sin mi permiso y que toque mis cosas.

Me senté a su lado y me serví una tasa de humeante café, y en eso ella saco su celular(uno muy chulo) y puso la pantalla en frente de mi rostro, en eso no me aguante abrí mis ojos como platos y escupí el café caliente que tenia, la muy maldita se hecho a reír y yo tosiendo recupere el habla, no podía creerlo, la muy maldita si le saco una foto a la directora, y no solo eso sino que le saco foto con calidad HD la muy maldita como logro eso? Ella explico que no fue tan difícil. No me quiso decir como lo hizo (confidencialidad) aja siclaro. Después de aquel desastroso momento de incomodidad en el que vi a la Directora como dios la trajo al mundo, pasado el trauma, le pregunte ahora que planeaba, me dijo que yo tendría que hacer algo igual a lo que ella hizo, pero que para mí "buena suerte no me tocaría una vieja". Yo pensaba en negarme pero no podría mi orgullo Kuga me lo impedía. Tome aire y le dije que estaba bien que yo podría hacer cualquier cosa mejor que ella (triplemente estúpida) y así es como toda mi desgracia paso.

**Noche de Viernes 23:05 pm**  
**Lugar Desconocido (en alguna casa lujosa dentro de Fukka Gakuen)**

Mientras todos dormían entraba yo a esta casa esperando encontrar la casa vacía, Nao me había dado la llave de la puerta trasera de este enorme hogar (no sé cómo consigue estas cosas) el cual más bien parecía una mini mansión de esas que suelo ver en películas, series de anime o doramas (si , veo mucha tv en mis tiempos libres). Pase silenciosamente evitando la alarma y al maldito perro guardián, solté un suspiro al encontrarme en el pasillo según recuerdo Nao me dijo que si iba derecho llegaba a su cuarto(debo averiguar cómo consigue esas informaciones), me mentalice para lo que tendría que hacer, camine en la oscuridad deseando que al menos hubiese traído mi celular para alumbrarme en estos momentos y no tener que caminar a oscuras y evitar chocar con alguna cosa de valor, todo era de buen gusto el mobiliario, cuadros, etc.(no estaba tan oscuro pero no me podría confiar), estaba por llegar; ya sentía el alivio en todo mi cuerpo, pero para mi desgracia justo cuando me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación fui descubierta por alguien... Oh dios mío si vieran el susto que me dio, esa persona me agarro de la muñeca, tapo mi boca con su otra mano y me empujo al cuarto de alado.

Todo paso tan rápido que no note lo que pasaba hasta que me vi contra una pared, enfrente de mí, atajándome estaba una señorita, al parecer unos años mayor que yo. Reforzando el agarre en mis muñecas como si pudiese huir...no sé, pero me impresiona la rapidez con lo que me ataco y me acorralo, eso no es cosa fácil, debo estar perdiendo mi toque… Ahora todo está tan silencioso solo me mira intensamente como si estuviese sorprendida, mi respiración se vuelve agitada, la sorprendida soy yo, al fin noto que es la dueña de esta casa, la que se suponía no debía estar en casa esta noche de viernes, la que me ha descubierto en plena noche en SU casa, y además de todo La presidenta del consejo estudiantil de mi colegio… (Maldita sea Nao! Porque tenía que ser precisamente ella), ella seguramente no sabe quien soy, nunca me he presentado formalmente, solo la he visto algunas veces y no le había dado tanta importancia. Ella ha de pensar que soy una adolescente ladrona o peor aún una violadora asesina psicópata…okay no es para tanto, tampoco soy de dar esas primeras impresiones…creo. Aunque mi forma de vestir no ayuda mucho. (Traigo un Short jeans azul claro, unos zapatos muy usados azules que siempre uso, una camisa negra y un chaqueta sin mangas de cuero con una imagen de un zorro de fuego impresa en ella en la parte de atrás "si…fue un regalo de Nao y justamente lo tenía que usar hoy…" y al final el cabello suelto) nada fuera de lo normal...

Respiro mas calmadamente, aun no dice nada, me sigue observando… ¡Que tanto me mira? Me está poniendo nerviosa… ahora que la veo detalladamente se ve tan frágil…no entiendo cómo es que obtuvo la fuerza para arrastrarme y someterme así de fácil, ella es de complexión delgada, cabello castaño claro y que además tiene unos ojos realmente extraños… Son como dos rubíes…preciosos, encierran una misteriosa aura de peligro y seducción, llevaba puesta un short suelto y corto bastante sexy y una camisa holgada blanca sin detalles, al parecer de un color crema.

Noto que va soltando poco a poco mis brazos pero aun no se aparta yo me quedo quieta, no se pero siento que es lo único que puedo hacer, me siento como una estúpida rata acorralada por una serpiente, que sensación mas desconcertante. Observo cómo va retrocediendo aun sin hablarme. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no me habla? O mejor aun ¿por qué no hablo yo?

No lo sé, pero no se que decir en estos momentos, noto que se me han caído los anteojos oscuros que llevaba, respiro con calma y miro fijamente a la mujer. Arreglo mi ropa que se había desacomodado por el repentino "ataque". No sé si está esperando que empiece a hablar primero pero si es que eso es lo que busca, lo lamento por ella no soy buena para iniciar conversaciones.

Ara...Ara...-Dice de repente exaltándome, y entre leves risas con un tono melodioso algo extraño pero de gente elegante, debe ser porque es de otra ciudad o algo así- ¿qué hace la pequeña Kuga-san a estas horas fuera de su dormitorio? Y... ¿qué es lo la que la atrae por aquí? No es como que en realidad me moleste ser visitada, ni nada por el estilo pero estas horas, tu visita podría ser…malinterpretada- pregunta de forma alegre, espera...Kuga-san? ¿Acaso ya me conoce?

No sé qué decirle…y además ¿que debería decirle?... "entre a tu casa solo para robarme su ropa interior" No… no creo que sea bueno... Creo que no saldría ilesa de este lugar.

Ohm...eh...-Si Natsuki cuanta coherencia… ¿por qué mejor no te golpeas contra una pared? piensa rápido en algo que decirle- Solo pasaba por aquí… y se me ocurrió venir a desearle las buenas noches-volteando la mirada nunca se me ha dado bien el mentir y creo que esta vez la he cagado a más no poder, veo que me mira pero no hace ningún movimiento. Me está poniendo más nerviosa que antes. Pero lo disfrazo con una falsa frialdad, no soy de las que se dejan intimidar por nadie aunque esta situación no está para nada a mi favor.

Ara, eso no se hace Nat-su-ki -dice acercándose más a mí y haciendo que se me acelere el corazón. ¿Qué es lo tiene esta mujer? Su cercanía me da…una sensación extraña. Retrocedo un poco y me encuentro con la pared detrás de mí y ella frente a mí, haciendo que me ponga más nerviosa.- deberías de aprender a mentir mejor si quieres engañar a alguien. Y si, conozco a Natsuki gracias a mi cargo como presidenta escolar, es mi deber conocer a los estudiantes…más a las de de tipo problemático…y notablemente hermosa como tú-diciendo eso ultimo en un susurro inaudible para mi mientras toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo huele haciendo que me sonrojara de manera automática, ¿qué diablos cree que hace esta mujer?

No sé de qué me habla- digo lo más convincente posible y sonrojándome por su acercamiento, creo que no lo dije bien porque volvió con su peculiar sonrisa, que si no fuera por esta situación tan extraña me parecería hermosa.

Me mira de una forma inusual y profunda haciéndome sentir como una niña que ha sido descubierta haciendo una travesura y queriendo negarlo, intento cambiar el tema y buscar un como ya la salude y le di las buenas noches…creo que es hora de irme –digo incomoda y sonrojada, maldita sea la hora en el que acepte esta estupidez de aceptar el reto y de venir a este lugar, voy a matar a esa estúpida araña.

Ara...Asique Na-tsu-ki solo vino para desearme una buena noche umnh – decía mientras se alejaba e intentaba no reír- vale…si Natsuki dice eso, será verdad –decía mientras se alejaba de mi y tomaba mis anteojos que se me habían caído – ohh que cute, ¿lentes de sol en la noche?-me miro y se los puso ella sonriendo a modo de burla.

Emm eso es mío-dije señalando los lentes de sol-¿podrías devolvérmelo?-exigí.

Fu fu fu lo pensare- dijo mientras se lo colocaba mejor- te lo devuelvo solo si me dices el porqué exactamente estabas aquí en mi casa a esta hora.

Silencio incomodo es todo lo que se escuchaba, extendí mi mano hacia su dirección- no pienso decirle nada mas Fujino-san asique démelos ya- demando.

Que cute-fue lo que escuche de ella, que sonreía de una manera tan sensual y termine sonrojándome más, me acerque a ella y en un rápido movimiento le saque los lentes.

Ejem ya es muy tarde, creo debo irme ya.- si fue patético no pude decir nada mejor así que estaba por huir del cuarto cuando sentí que me atrapaban nuevamente pero esta vez me tomo abrazada por la cintura y atrayéndome desde atrás a su cuerpo- creo que mi alma volvió a salir de mi ser con tremendo susto(es demasiado rápida).

No.- dijo tajante mientras volvía a oler mi cabello, que será lo que tiene mi cabello para que lo siga oliendo así?- Natsuki no se ira de aquí hasta que me explique qué hacia aquí a estas horas-me jalo y me sentó en un sofá que estaba al otro lado lejos de la puerta y ella se sentó en mi entrepierna impidiendo así que haga algún movimiento.- y bien?

Sus hermosos ojos de un color rojo escarlata, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento fresco y su perfume embriagante, me quede fijamente mirando sin decir nada esta situación me parecía tan extraña era como un sueño.

Eh…?!- dije algo (muy) sonrojada y con la mente en blanco. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero no me moví ni hice otro movimiento. Estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada, y esos labios tan cerca de los míos.

Aww demasiado cute-escuche de ella. Con el seño fruncido moví de un lado a otro mi cabeza para despejarme y la mire directamente a los ojos.

Bien.-dije fríamente mientras la empujaba para que se levantase de encima mío.-viendo que quiere saberlo solo le aclaro que no vine aquí con malas intenciones, Fujino-san.-dije al fin- vera, yo estoy aquí por una apuesta que hice con una amiga.-se lo dije así y ya, ella entonces tomo un semblante oscuro uno que por momentos me dio un escalofrió (daba miedo).

Y por casualidad… esa amiga suya no será Yuuki-san?-la forma en que pregunto fue un tanto inquietante, ella conocía a Nao?

…Si?..- respondí un tanto dudosa-como sabe que Nao es mi amiga?-pregunte un tanto paranoica, ¿será que Nao y ella ya se conocían y Nao tramo todo esto para hacerme una broma pesada? Si es así juro que le hare pagar! Maldita araña.

Ara...-ese Ara me sonó muy frio.- Puedo preguntarle algo más a Natsuki?

Que más da, dispare de una vez su pregunta Fujino-san- respondí.

Fu fu Dime Nat-su-ki que es usted de Yuuki-san?- esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, que que era yo de esa estúpida araña? Pues desafortunadamente soy algo de ella.

Ella y yo somos amigas- dije como si nada, sentí que no me creía.

Natsuki se lleva muy bien con ella, siempre la he notado muy unida a Yuuki-san, siempre están juntas en el colegio e incluso… tienen las mismas actividades de club, es por eso que pregunto. ¿Yuuki-san y Natsuki-san están teniendo algún tipo de relación…sentimental?-me pregunta y noto en ella una inquietud. Ohh no lo puedo creer ¿será que Fujino-san le gusta Nao? Ewwww. No me lo puedo imaginar pero más no puedo creer que piense que ella y yo estemos saliendo.

Jajajajaja no jodas!-digo entre risa y carcajada- yo con esa araña? Ohh no, no, eso sería imposible-digo mientras me calmaba y veía que apretaba los labios.-ademas usted no sabía que… ella y yo somos primas?-noto como una leve sorpresa adorna su cara.

Ara, eso es verdad?-pregunta un tanto incrédula (pobre, le debió dar duro esto de gustarse de Nao).

Si, es verdad, y además créame cuando le digo que ella y yo no podríamos jamás ser algo más que amigas o parientes. Somos demasiado parecidas en algunas cosas y no nos soportaríamos por mucho tiempo. (Creo que terminaría matándola)-le digo todo eso para que se tranquilice, será que con ya me podría ir, cada minuto que estoy aquí me pone nerviosa.

Fu fu me alegra saberlo…pero entonces dígame si estás aquí por una apuesta? Que es lo que tienes que hacer?-ohh mierda la apuesta, estaba tan liada con el pensamiento de salir de aquí que con todo esto ni pensé en ello, y ahora al pensarlo me sonrojo notablemente.

Bueno… ya que sabe la razón creo que sería estúpido negarlo, bueno yo...-Si Natsuki se mas lenta, compórtate más idiota- yovineaquiparatomarunaropainteriortuya-dije todo tan rápido que dudo que lo haya entendido.

Ara, que?-pregunto un tanto alegre-aunque Natsuki se ve tan cute así nerviosa, pero no le entendí lo último... Podrías repartirlo más lento?-Maldita seas Nao esto es todo culpa tuya...

Suspiro- vine aquí para llevarme unas de sus ropas interiores Fujino-san.- digo lentamente y con un sonrojo que no puedo ocultar.

Fu fu fu oh con que de eso se trataba?-dijo mientras sonreía amablemente- Bien.-y seria de repente, será bipolar?-Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Natsuki, brindándole una ayuda solo si ella promete algo.

De que trata-pregunto un tanto sospechosamente.

Yo te daré unas de mis ropas interiores si Natsuki promete que este sábado tendrá una cita conmigo.-dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa.

Qué? Me pregunte eso, porque ella querría una cita conmigo? Será que quiere algo de mí? Noo lo más seguro es que quiere preguntarme más cosas de Nao. Si será eso, si es todo lo que pide a cambio creo que podría aceptar, con tal de no perder esta apuesta de valor con esa estúpida araña.

Bien-respondí fríamente- después de aquello Fujino san me entrego una lencería bastante sexy que me dio mucho que imaginar, me gasto una broma pesada que me hizo sonrojar de sobre manera…y luego antes de salir me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, no debió ser mi imaginación... (Si soy ingenua hasta ahora lo noto).

Bien continuara si es que les gusto owo es mi primer fanfics de ellas, así que yo soy de las que divaga mucho asique disculpen por eso xD


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota: Ni Mai Hime ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Sunrise, o a quien corresponda.**

* * *

**No.2: Consecuencias de la Estupidez.**

Aquí estoy, en este sitio de lo mas… extraño, no me molesta estar en lugar como este (se nota limpio y con una linda vista) pero… ¿porque hay tantas chicas que…me miran…raro?, digo no es como que me moleste que miren… en la escuela también me miran raro…con algo de miedo o algo asi. Lo que pasa es que ahora esta rares tiene un toque diferente… ¿Qué de que hablo?... Simplemente lo explico de esta forma. Yo Kuga estoy sentada en un Café-Bar con Fujino-sama la Presidenta escolar de mi instituto.

Algo nada fuera de lo normal…No sonaría tan raro, si no fuese porque este lugar en el que estoy sentada, he visto como unas chicas casi (casiiii, caaasiii) ¡se comían a besos! (si a eso, se le puede considerar beso. Creo que estaban por tener relaciones sexuales en pleno lugar!).

Y lo más increíble de todo esto… es que nadie decía nada a las dos chicas. Ni siquiera alguien de los meseros tuvo la decencia de decirle a aquellas hormonales jovencitas que estaban en un sitio Público! Viéndolas así… entiendo que ya estemos en una época moderna donde hay tolerancia respecto a esta clase de actos, no tengo nada contra ellas… lo único que pediría es que se vayan de allí y que continúen en otro sitio.. que se yo.. un Motel estaría bien.

Y para rematar mi suerte, para creer o no, esas pequeñas jovencillas estaban sentadas detrás mío. ¿Cómo? no me explico bien verdad.

Bueno intentare hacer un resumen cortito para que no se me chuleen "Yo, sentada en un Café-Bar tomando un café, detrás mío están dos chicas (de más edad que yo de 18 o 19 años) y que están por echarse un polvo…pero lo peor es que con cada ruido de besos que hacen, me sonrojo… y no sé ni dónde mirar (si a ellas no les da vergüenza besarse así, a mi si me daba). Y saben, eso no es lo peor. ¿Qué podría ser peor?. Simple: Lo peor sería que en frente mío se encuentre una Presidenta escolar, intentando no reírse de mí, mientras toma su té tan calmadamente.(¿¡Por qué ella está tan tranquila con esta situación?!)

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué como llegue a esta situación? Pues nuevamente esto fue culpa de mi estúpida prima Yuuki-ZORRA-Nao. Y me dirán ¿qué demonios tiene que ver mi nada inocente prima en todo esto? Bueno para entender mejor volvamos un tiempito atrás.

* * *

**Madrugada del Sábado 01:25 am.**

**Residencia Estudiantil-Fuuka Gakuen.**

Estaba llegando al edificio de Apartamentos estudiantiles, estaba cansada todo este juego estúpido me había dejado con la sensación de haber perdido unos años de vida por tantas emociones.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi apartamento, fue asegurar la puerta, guardar en un tazón de a lado las llaves de mi moto (si, tengo una moto, una muy singular moto negra que esta por caerse a pedazos). Me desprendí de mi Chaqueta y pantalones, quedando en ropa interior de abajo y camisa, observe que la prenda que me había dado Fujino se encontraba junto con mi chaqueta en el suelo, avergonzada lentamente lo levante, lo observe mejor y sin querer en mi mente apareció Fujino utilizándolo, casi eche un gritito, sentía mi cara arder.

Lo tire inmediatamente como si me quemara, este cayó sobre mí escritorio a lado de mi computadora y unos apuntes. Suspire e intente alejar ese pensamiento, todo es culpa de Nao. (ya en la mañana le mostraría a mi querida prima que había logrado terminar este estúpido juego y que se fuera a la mierda si me propone otro juegos como este.) Me saque la camisa y quede totalmente en ropa interior, un conjunto de colección color verde, nunca he podido dormir con mucha ropa puesta.

Alcance un peluche de un cachorro que estaba sobre la cama, lo abrace mas a mí y respire su olor (el cual siempre me causaba algo de confort) pero en eso recordé lo que había pasado en la casa de Fujino y me puse a maldecir nuevamente mi suerte y a Nao, por su culpa ahora no sabré cómo mirar a la Presidenta y no sentir vergüenza. Además está el hecho de que está enamorada de Nao y tengo que actuar de Cupido para ella. Mierda. Y con ese pensamiento quede dormida.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**7:02 am-Sábado**

Desperté, me asee (O sea baño de 3minutos, cepillarme los diente y peinar mi cabello) me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina. Para mi sorpresa (siclaro sorpresa) me encontré con prima sonriendo nuevamente como una vieja zorra y tomando de mi preciado café. Esta vez en vez de ignorarla fui directamente y le di un coscorrón, el cual ella me respondió con una carcajada y sobándose el lugar donde le pegue. La fulmino con mi mirada y antes de que empiece a decirle unas cuantas verdades ella me interrumpe.

Ya sé, yaaa sé- dijo aun sonriendo, e invitándome a sentarme junto a ella- lo siento, fue mi culpa, a último momento al parecer, nuestro sujeto cancelo su salida y no pude contactar contigo, deja de olvidar tu celular de mierda, que para algo te tiene que servir y sé lo que piensas, y no, no planeaba que te encontraras con ella.-explicaba de una manera en el que pude notar que estaba siendo sincera. Suspire y me resigne no podría regañarle pues sé muy bien que fui yo la que dejo olvidada el celular en alguna parte y que por eso seguramente no pudo avisarme, me siento cansada; me sirvo una taza de café mientras ella me miraba un tanto preocupada e intrigada por no decirle nada.

¿Qué?- dije mientras tomaba de mi taza, en eso ella saco un bulto rojo (¿de dónde? No se…) La ropa interior que ayer me había dado Fujino-san! En eso volví a escupir mi café casi ahogándome, y ella volviendo a reírse como si hacer eso fuese lo mejor para alegrarle su día.

Jajajajaja-si… ríete estúpida araña que cuando me recupere estarás hecha mierda- no lo puedo creer, como conseguiste tomar esta ropa interior de la Kaichou?-Decía mientras lo sostenía contra si, probándose qué tal le quedaría- vaya las tiene más grande de lo que imaginaba…- decía eso tocándose sus pechos para intentar compararlos con los de Fujino-san.

Joder! De donde lo sacaste! Y quien dice que es de Fujino?-dije mientras le arrebataba la prenda- deja de tocar mis cosas!-Dije molesta y volviendo a darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Auch! Bien pero no tienes que ser tan salvaje!- se quejo mientras se sobaba, esta vez sí que le di mas fuerte.- pero dime enserio como lo conseguiste? si ella debía de estar en casa a la hora en que te introducías?...o no, o no me digas… que… ella, noooo. ¿O si? Lo dudo.. aunque..-se decía a ella misma y yo no entendiendo que es lo que intentaba negar u afirmar.

Ella me lo dio-solté así sin más, volviendo la mirada sobre la prenda y luego hacia mi prima.- No fue tan fácil conseguirlo, me ofreció un trato…a cambio, bueno luego de tanto shock que pase al ser descubierta y bla bla bla, al parecer ella supo aprovecharse del momento y..-Nao me interrumpió.

¿QUE!?¿Se aprovecho? Oh no! Mierda! Mierda! Ya me lo temía!, no debí haberte hecho eso Natsuki, ohh yo sabía que con la Presidenta demente estarías en peligro! pero no pensé que se aprovecharía así de ti, esto es toda mi culpa! Lo siento, lo siento en verdad…- decía ella lamentando algo, no entendía nada ¿qué mierda era lo que lamentaba?

Ya cállate estúpida-dije un tanto irritada por la forma alterada en la que estaba parloteando.- no entiendo nada de lo que estas lamentando, pero para informarte mejor ella no me hizo nada… malo-dije al fin y noté a Nao algo incrédula, como si lo que le dijese no tuviera lugar.

Enseeeerioooo?-volvió a preguntar esta vez un tanto sospechosa-aquella mujer… enserio no te hizo nada Natsuki?- pregunto esta vez más tranquila aunque dudando de que le haya dicho la verdad, ¿por qué dudaba? Acaso Fujino-san… ¿era alguien peligrosa?

Si, ella no me hizo nada.-dije ya algo enojada- ¿acaso tenía que haberme pasado algo con Fujino san?, esto no me está gustando... ¿Qué me ocultas Nao?-¿Que es lo que sabes de Fujino-san? me preguntaba y lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

¿Ocultarte algo? Nah, solo preguntaba, es que ya sabes... Tu sola con Fujino-san en su casa en una noche… podría haber pasado muchas cosas…no te hagas la inocente…- decía eso ultimo con un tono divertido y pícaro.

¿De que me hablas?-pregunte confundida- estas actuando rara- dije mientras terminaba de tomar mi taza de café.

Nada-ella suspiro aliviada- entonces si ella no te hizo nada ¿cómo es eso de que aprovecho el momento?- pregunto Nao mientras era ella quien tomaba de su tasa, en eso Natsuki encontró una forma de vengarse y soltó de repente.

Fujino-san está enamorada de ti Nao- le dije y esta vez vi como era ella la que se atragantaba con su café y lo escupía, me reí a más no poder. Ohh venganza dulce, dulce venganza.

No jodas! Eso es imposible-dijo mientras se intentaba recuperar y me miraba con reproche (ja! Sufre el Karma araña!)

Jajaja es verdad, ella estaba preguntando mucho por ti, asique lo descubrí, ella esta loquita por ti. Creo que se puso muy celosa por nuestra cercanía incluso dijo que ella creía que tú y yo estábamos en una relación amorosa o algo así.(ewwwww asco)- dije mientras limpiaba los platillos sucios que estaban en la lavadero- yo aclare que tu y yo no éramos nada que éramos solo amigas, parientes y que yo no pretendo nada contigo y toda esa mierda, al final ella pareció que me creyó y me ofreció el trato de yo tuviera una cita con ella, ella me daría la ropa interior que tu maldita araña me mandaste buscar para tu estúpido juego.-dije tranquila.

No lo puedo creer, ¿estás segura? ¿Ella te dijo que estaba enamorada de mi?-pregunto Nao incrédula- ¿me estas jodiendo por lo de ayer?

Bueno... Ella no lo dijo asi..asi mismo, pero lo entendí así. Ya que al parecer se molestaba con nuestra cercanía.-dije mientras terminaba de limpiar y me sentaba en el sofá de la sala, ella venia conmigo y se sentó a mi lado.- se alegro mucho cuando le dije que entre tú y yo no podría haber nada, que solo éramos amigas y además éramos primas.-dije así nada más.

-Ella te ha dicho algo más?-pregunto un tanto preocupada en su mirada vi algo de inquietud que no supe ver porque, ella le tiene miedo? O algo paso entre ellas?.

-Decirme algo más? Como qué?-pregunte un tanto intrigada mientras cambiaba los canales de la tv.

-Nada… olvídalo.-dijo algo aliviada, que será lo que paso entre ella y Fujino?- bueno si me dices que tienes un trato con ella… de qué va?-me pregunto como queriendo cambiar de tema de forma rápida… en eso recordé lo que me dijo Fujino… o mierda! La cita! La cita es este sábado! HOY es Sábado!.

Hoy es Sábado!-grite de repente exaltando a Nao y yo Sali deprisa hacia mi cuarto para ponerme una ropa decente- había olvidado que día era hoy! (Natsuki idiota!). Además de todo se me olvido preguntarle a Fujino donde era la cita ni a qué hora. Mierda, mierda, mierda!- grite, al parecer Nao me escucho(quien no?) se volvió a reír a carcajadas, en menos de 5 min ya estaba poniéndome la ropa más decente que encontré (lo primero que vi sinceramente) y me puse mis zapatos que siempre uso, alcé en una coleta mi cabello y Nao entro tranquilamente sentándose en mi cama y empezó a mirarme interrogante y con una sonrisa picara(maldita zorra).- si te quedaras ahí riéndote preferiría que te largaras de aquí- la amenace aun veía la burla en ella por mi torpeza.

Jajaja cálmate gatita aún es temprano apenas son..-dijo mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz alado de mi cama- las 9:14am Natsuki, estas no son horas para tener una cita con alguien –dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Enserio?-pregunte aliviada, jamás he tenido una cita con alguien y no se la hora que se suponen que deben ser o que lugares se tiene que ir en una cita, el cine es lo que suelo ver en la tv… no sé si sería lo adecuado ya que ella seguramente querrá estar en un lugar discreto donde pueda indagar mas sobre Nao.

Si.-dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba mi ropa con una falsa inquietud- no puedo creer que seas pariente mío-dijo fingiendo una cara de horror- no planearas salir con la Presi en una cita vistiendo así?-señalo de forma despectiva mi ropa.

¿Qué?-dije incomoda (Llevaba una camisa azul con el sello de superman en medio un jeans negro y mis siempre amados zapatos azules).-Estoy cómoda y están bien…(bien para mí.)

Natsuki.. por qué demonios no te compras ropa nueva? esa clase ropa te la he visto desde que tenias 14 años…¿estás queriendo hacerte pasar por esas chicas frikis antisociales? y esa mierda-dijo mientras me miraba con desdén (Dios! Y ya apareció la Reina del drama!)- mira si quieres te prest..-antes de que siguiera la mire de forma fulminante para que no siguiera con lo que iba a decir.

Sabes bien que no puedes y ya déjalo no estoy tan mal vestida además no es una cita romántica ni nada por el estilo, solo es una cita con Fujino donde hablaremos de ti, y lo más seguro es que solo iremos a tomar alguna bebida, ella me preguntara cosas yo inventare algunas cosas para que te deje en paz y entienda que no podes salir con ella.-dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama- mi plan es simple mira. Yo saldré, platicaremos un rato y luego volveré aquí para contarte el chisme de lo que paso luego saldremos a esa fiesta que me insististe la semana pasada-(ya se que no me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga) pensé mientras le acariciaba su cabeza desarreglando un poco su cabello.

Ella me miro desconfiada-Si ya se que no puedo darte nada mío, pero en cuanto a lo de la Kaichou quisiera primero que te asegures si en verdad está enamorada de mí, no vaya ser que estés equivocada y te avergüences a ti misma con ella.-dijo mientras me empujaba con su hombro y me abrazaba-Natsuki…-dijo en un susurro- ¿Qué planeas hacer con lo que te dijo tú papá?-me pregunta con una tinte de preocupación cargada en su voz.

Suspiro.-si.. no podría quedarme en paz hasta que vaya a verlo nuevamente, esa es la segunda razón por la que vivo aquí y lo sabes-dije acariciando su brazo el cual me abrazaba- no te preocupes aún falta mucho tiempo para ese día ahora como dijo la abuela hay que disfrutar de nuestro tiempo mientras podamos- dije mientras me levantaba le sonreía y le ofrecía mi mano para que se levantase de la cama también.- bien ya que según tu mi ropa no sirve como para tener una cita te propongo que cuando me llegue mi paga mensual iremos de compras juntas.

Bien! -Dijo mientras tomaba de mi mano y se levantaba- vamos, me dijo mientras aun sosteniendo mi mano me llevaba a la salida de mi apartamento y entrabamos en el apartamento que estaba enfrente del mío, el cual era el de ella.- Voy a preparar la comida- dijo mientras sonreía(volvía a ser la idiota prima que me torturaba) me llevo a su cocina y ahí empezó la hora de la cocinera Yuuki Nao…-(una hora y media después) ya me encontraba comiendo junto con ella, platicando sobre todo y nada a la vez(ella es una chismosa siempre me habla de lo que hace gente que ni conozco).

Bien- dijo Nao mientras dejaba su celular de lado. Había estado platicando con alguien, no me quiso decir quién. Luego empezó a hablarme de cosas como que se debe hacer en una cita y que no.

Deja de hablar como un gay experto en citas Nao-dije mientras miraba la hora que marcaba las 14:43pm- Mmh..

No veo por qué tienes tanta prisa~ de igual modo dime, ¿Dónde van a salir? ¿van a ir al cine? ¿van a comer? Oh… o rentaran una película y así de esas todas lésbicas en donde ella te incitara a que tengas relaciones sex…-no aguante y le tire lo primero que encontré, que para mi mala suerte solo era un peluche de un pandita con un corazón en medio.- Jajaja ya, ya. De acuerdo no me lo tomes a mal pero que planeas hacer en tu cita con la Presi?.

No lo se- dije quedamente- ella es la que me pidió una cita, seguramente ella ya tiene planeado un lugar y todo eso, yo solo tengo que estar ahí y ya.

Uy pero que fría eres Cachorrita jaja-dijo riéndose de mi- si quieres… yo te puedo recomendar un sitio estupendo en el que puedan hablar tranquilamente~-dijo de forma inocente…esto es muy sospechoso, desde cuando esta quiere ayudarme así de fácil? Esto me da mala espina- Que? No me mires asi!-dijo fingiendo indignación ante mi mirada de sospecha.

Mnh a) ya deja de ponerme apodos de animales zorra, y b) donde seria ese lugar perfecto.. según vos?-pregunte aun sospechando de que algo tramaba.

Tranquiiila amh bueno hoy es sábado y yo conozco un sitio perfecto, el Café-Bar Venus´Dive es el mejor lugar en donde podrías llevar a Fujino Kaichou.-Dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa inocente(deja de hacerte la inocente que no te va para nada zorra).

Ah si? Es uno de los sitios que frecuentas con tus citas?.-Dije de forma seria.- mejor me largo ya. Ya es algo tarde.- además Fujino-san seguramente pensara que he olvidado esta cita o que solo le tomaba el pelo…a lo que estoy tentada en estos momentos. Grrr mi orgullo no me permite fallarle aunque esta cita es solo para hablar y aclarar sus sentimientos por Nao.

En todo caso ten.-me dijo mientras me daba una tarjeta en el que se veía el dibujo una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica con fondo rosa y en letras "Café-Bar Venus´Dive" abajo la dirección y el número de teléfono local.- A Fujino Kaichou le gustara mucho estar en este lugar~-dijo mientras me seguía sonriendo (Nao…!) yo lo tome sin decir nada y Sali de su apartamento.

Tenia una sensación extraña ¿Sera verdad que este sitio le gustara a Fujino-san?...Nao espero que no sea algún tipo de broma. Me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba fuera del gran edificio y me dirigí al estacionamiento en dirección de mi moto, subí en el y arrancaba en dirección de la casa de la Kaichou.

* * *

**Pov. SH. Fujino.**

Hoy desperté sonriente, ya que algún ser divino me concedió la noche de ayer, lo que tanto había deseado, poder platicar con la chica que me ha gustado desde mi Segundo año de instituto, casi no me lo creo cuando la encontré en mi casa. Todo paso tan rápido, casi me sorprendo a mi misma cumpliendo alguna de mis fantasías con ella. No sé cómo pude aguantar el no besarla. Pero no podría hacerle eso mientras no sepa si tengo alguna oportunidad con ella.

Logre conseguir una oportunidad perfecta para averiguarlo. Hoy tengo una cita con ella, mi corazón no se ha logrado calmar desde que me desperté, en toda la mañana me la pase pensando en ella, seguramente vendrá por la tarde, me dije, en eso recordé que no habíamos acordado una hora. Sin darle mucha importancia me puse una blusa color amarillo con detalles elegante y a la vez sencillo, una falda ceñida negro y unas sandalias ligeras y preciosas. Maquillaje ligero y el cabello suelto, bien estaba guapa pero casual a la vez, ya era más de las 3pm cuando escuche el timbre de la casa y una sonrisa involuntaria aparecía en mi.

Me mire por el espejo que tenía más cerca y volví a sonreír. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa. Dios como fue me enamore tan locamente así por alguien?

Ho..hola Fujino-me saludo demasiado nerviosa y me pareció sumamente tierna.

Hola Natsuki-la salude con una sonrisa, gustas pasar?- le abrí completamente la puerta para que entrase.-Estas muy guapa-solté sin pensar a lo cual me sonroje por ser indiscreta.

Gracias- dijo mientras pasaba y se sonrojaba por el cumplido que le di-usted si que esta muy…guapa-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Fu fu fu Muy amable de tu parte, deseas algo de tomar? Un té, café, jugo? siéntate-pregunte con una gran sonrisa, ella se sentó en el sofá, mi corazón acelerado, esta chica me matara por su ternura.

Etto uhm pues nada gracias-dijo acomodándose mejor en el sofá.- bueno ya sabe por que estoy aquí.. y no se si usted tenga algún lugar a donde desea ir o tenga algo en mente- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla- vera yo vine en mi moto y veo que..usted no podría venir conmigo vistiendo asi.-dijo apuntando a mi falda.

Oh no hay problema yo conduzco- dije mientras agarraba mi bolso y de el sacaba las llaves de mi coche ella se mostro sorprendida.-claro solo si quieres.

Esta bien, dijo mientras se levantaba y me acompañaba a la salida, seguía sintiendo su nerviosismo, le sonreir tímidamente y pareció que se tranquilizo un poco.- perdona si me pongo nerviosa es que esta es la primera vez que tengo una cita con alguien- me dijo y yo me sorprendi y me volvi a enamorar por la carita que estaba poniendo.

Fu fu Soy tu primera vez.. en una cita claro esta- dije con una sonrisa picara y ella se sonrojo un poco, amaría hacer esto el resto de mi vida.-Hay un lugar donde te gustaría ir?-Pregunte para que se sintiera más cómoda mientras le abría la puerta de mi coche el cual al parecer le sorprendió, tiene una carita muy linda cuando se sorprende.

Je je..pues para ser sincera no.. pero mi prima..-oh su prima…esa pelirroja..-me hablo de un sitio donde seria un buen lugar para platicar y tomar algo- dijo mientras scaba de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta y me la mostraba. Yo en cambio cuando lei la tarjeta no pude evitar reir un poco y ella me sonrio inocentemente, ella seguramente no sabe de que va ese lugar fu fu, no se porque pero la pelirroja comenzó a agradarme un poquito.

Fu fu si Natsuki desea que vayamos JUNTAS en ese lugar por mi todo bien- dije mientras le devolvía la tarjeta.

Conoces el lugar?-me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el coche y nos íbamos a ese sitio.. ohh si que conocía ese sitio, no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de mis anteriores visitas a ese sitio.. y como podría olvidar el sitio donde la dueña es una amiga mía, Midori Sugiura. Dueña del Café-Bar de la Zona Rosa de la ciudad.

Si... lo conozco fu fu allí sirven un delicioso Té verde…

* * *

**Nota: LOL largo? Corto? Aburrido? Opinen xD**

**Nota2: Gracias por sus comentarios, perdonen los errores ._. ya saben primer fic y esa onda.**


End file.
